Nightly Walk
by paciferousPoltergeist
Summary: Gwen decides to take a walk and bumps into Geoff, and as the two start talking, they realise that they are lost. But that's not the only thing they realised that night. Gwen x Geoff ONESHOT.


Gwen walked down the faded woodchip path that she'd followed every night, now, for about a week. She had it memorized, every rock, every small twig, she could recall from the previous night's walk. She was now competing in the forth season of Total Drama Island, whcih was called Total drama Reloaded. Her, some old castmates, and many new competitors had returned to the island in which the first season had taken place. Gwen had taken a fancy to taking walks in the woods early in the morning, before the sun rose. It got her away from the new ones.  
Gwen winced at the thought of the abnoctious new competitors that she'd met. It seemed like they'd all had strokes when they met her. "You're Gwen! From TOTAL DRAMA!", they'd spew. Gwen was sick of it. All of it. Not only that, but her boyfriend, Duncan, had broken up with her. "Anything to get Courtney off my back. Sorry, toots.", he had said. What an awful way to break up.  
"At least he didn't do it over the phone.." the Gwen thought, out loud. "Hey, Gwen, what are you doing out here?", she heard a voice say.  
She turned around to see Geoff, one of her fellow competitors from Total Drama Island.  
"Nothing, really. Why are you out here? It's really early in the morning."  
"I should ask you the same thing. I thought I'd take a walk, you know. Bridgy-Bear broke my heart, and I really need some time to think about where I went wrong.."  
"I'm really sorry about you and Bridgette's break-up. I know that you really liked her. You gusy seemed like a match made in heaven."  
"Why do you seem so sad?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? Duncan broke up with me, like, a week ago. The only reason he did it was to make Courtney leave him alone, too."  
"That guy really doens't know what he's missing, does he? Well, he'll feel really bad when he realises what a catch you are."  
"Thanks Geoff, you really cheered me up.", Gwen smiled.  
"Wanna walk with me?"  
"Sure, I was going that way, anyway."

As the two made their way through the woods, they started talking about their former dates. "Bridgette was always so sweet. And she could always forgive me even was I was acting like a complete asshole."  
"Duncan was always the best person to joke around with. I bet the guy couldn't be serious if his life depended on it. That was what I liked about him"  
"Bridgette was kind of bossy, sometimes. She was, like, the man of our relaitonship, sometimes."  
"Duncan would always check out other girls in my precence. It got really annoying after a while.."

As the two talked more and more, Gwen noticed two things. One of them being that Geoff had managed to sneek his arm around her shoulder, and the other being that the woodchip path that she was used to was no longer under their feet.

"Geoff.. Where's the path?", Gwen looked around. All she could see was trees.  
Geoff looked at the ground and shrugged, "Oops. I guess we got distracted and walked off of it."  
"That means we're lost!"  
"Aw, c'mon. How big could these woods be? We'll find our way out, eventually."  
"Geoff, there are BEARS in these woods!"  
"..Oh, now I see were you're going with this."  
"If we don't find our way out, we'll probably be eaten.", Gwen sighed.  
"Those bears are probably mroe interested in marshmellows than they are in us.", Geoff laughed.  
"Cracking jokes in a serious situation. You remind me of Duncan."  
"I thought you said that's what you liked about Duncan." Geoff smirked.  
"Shuddup.", Gwen blushed.

The two continued to talk while they tried to find the path and avoid the bears. Gwen wasn't really worried about finding her way back to camp, in fact, she hoped that it would take a long time to get back to camp.  
She liked being with Geoff. He understood her.  
And it wasn't long before Geofff started to feel the same way, Gwen had guessed, because she found herself in his arms in no time.  
She stood on her tiptoes, and just as they were about to kiss-  
"Oh my god! Please tell me you're getting this on camera!", Chris yelled to his camera crew/search party.

Gwen was pissed off. Chris had ruined a perfect moment for her. She had her hands clamped into fists. "Can't anyone get some privacy around here!" she shouted as she stomped past the camera crew and followed the path which hr and Geoff had just missed by a few feet.  
Geoff wondered if she was really that mad at Chris, or if she just didn't wan't anyone to see the dark red blush that had engulfed her pale face.


End file.
